In organizations, it can be difficult to find people and projects, as well as to get updated information about them. This can be particularly true for new employees in large organizations. There is often much data generated within an organization about employees and their projects. However, it can be difficult and time consuming to keep the information together. This can be further complicated by the number of different ways in which individuals communicate, as well as the various platforms available for working on projects.